


One For The Money

by philcantwerk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, M/M, also its gonna have to be parts, bit odd idk where the idea really came from lol, phil works in a bakery and dan sings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philcantwerk/pseuds/philcantwerk
Summary: Phil works in Lester Bakery, and one summer afternoon he's visited by Dan Howell, a man with a guitar and a beautiful voice





	1. Chapter 1

Tuesdays were never a busy day at the shop. Luckily for Phil, of course, it also happened to be his longest working day. Not that he minded too much though, as he often left around 5, riding a sugar high from eating all the left over doughnuts from the day's work. Perks of having the closing shift. 

It was May, so Phil had the door open in the shop. It was a beautiful day; the kind that it should be illegal not to spend outside, much to Phil's dismay. He'd had a brief busy spell around 3:15, when the kids from the local primary school came in with their parents to get a Tuesday treat, but since then, he hasn't talked to anyone. It was nearing 4:50. 

Phil didn't mind too much, as he had been blessed with an active imagination. This meant that it didn't drive him crazy when he was on his own for too long; luckily enough in this job. Although, his patience was reaching the end, and he was counting down the seconds until he could begin closing up. Would it hurt much if he began to shut up shop now? 

Twirling a napkin between his middle and forefinger, Phil wondered what he'd be up to tonight. It may only be Tuesday, but he knew that Chris was on holiday, working in a private school and all, and Pj worked for himself so could take any day off, as long as he worked 30 hours a week. Maybe they could catch the end of the evening sun by the river, have an ice cream or two. 

As Phil began to debate with himself whether he'd rather magnum or a 99 flake, a customer stepped into the shop. 

Phil looked up as a man about his age came in. He was tall enough to have to duck slightly as he entered, maybe even an inch or so taller than Phil. That was unusual. He also couldn't help but notice that the boy was dressed head to toe in black. In 28 degree heat? It seemed a bit odd to Phil. 

The man ruffled his hair before making eye contact with Phil. 

"You look hot," Phil instantly regretted opening his mouth. The man snorted, a smile spreading over his face. 

"Are you hitting on me?" He asked, his tone amused. Thankfully for Phil, he didn't look uncomfortable with the words that had left Phil's mouth, so therefore would hopefully not leave a complaint and get Phil fired. He was having trouble paying his rent as it was anyway. 

"No - I mean - it's warm outside. All black?" Phil tried not to look like he wanted the bakery floor to open up and swallow him whole, but it was turning out to be quite difficult. "Bold choice."

The man let out a chuckle, which, for some reason automatically made Phil smile too. "Im will to get heatstroke in order to keep up my aesthetic," he joked, and Phil felt slightly more relaxed. He definitely wasn't going to leave a complaint. 

"That's dedication," Phil raised his eyebrows, before remembering he was at work, and as much as he'd like to hit on this man, he needed to stay professional. "So, how can I help you?" 

"Well," the man bit down on his lip, looking down at the different pastries and cakes that separated him from being stood right by Phil. "What would you recommend? I've got a gig at 6, so I thought I'd walk around the town for a while. What's your favourite?" 

It wasn't until that moment that Phil realised the black guitar case that was slung over the brown haired man's shoulder. To be fair, it did blend in with the rest of his outfit. 

"Where's your gig?" The question slipped out of Phil's mouth before he realised. What if this man was famous and Phil was just being dumb and hadn't realised he was currently serving a superstar. 

"The George. Nothing special, but anything to get my name out there," the man looked down at his feet for a moment, as if he was a bit embarrassed, and Phil bit his lip as it hit him just how gorgeous he was. 

"The Danish pastry is delicious," Phil announced after a moment of silence. "Filled with cream, if you're into that."

The man let out a hearty laugh this time. "Again, are you hitting on me?" 

Phil laughed too and shook his head before hitting himself lightly on the forehead. "Sorry. I should try thinking about what I'm saying before letting it leave my mouth."

"You're lucky you're cute," the man replied, and Phil's mouth stayed open in an 'o' shape a second too long, leaving the man to clear his throat and look down again. "The Danish pastry would be lovely, thanks."

Phil snapped out of his momentary shock and smiled a shaky smile. "One Danish coming up," as the man reached into his pocket, probably to pull out his wallet, Phil shook his head. "Don't worry about paying. Think of it as a 'good luck' wish for your gig."

The man smiled wide, and took the pastry from Phil with a 'thanks'. 

"What is it?" Phil blurred out as the man turned to leave. 

"What's what?" 

"Your name."

"Oh," the man's cheeks coloured slightly. "Dan Howell."

"Dan," Phil repeated, liking how the name sounded in his mouth. "I'll see you round, yeah?" 

"I hope so," Dan replied before exiting the shop. 

5:01. Time to close up. 

\--- 

It was a week and a half before Dan came back to the Lester Bakery, which was lucky as Phil was beginning to lose all hope that he'd ever see the boy again. He knew he should have dropped by The George. He bet Dan could sing like an angel. 

It was just past half two when Dan stumbled into the shop, half an hour into Phil's shift. He'd been busy, what with it being the weekend and all, so he'd had his mind occupied whilst he was working. Maybe that's why his stomach flipped when he saw Dan. He was simply surprised. 

"Thank God," Dan said as he caught Phil's eye, a smirk on his lips. 

"What?" Phil couldn't help but smile as he realised that the brown haired man was in all black again. Maybe it was his trademark. 

"This is the fourth time I've been back this week in hopes you'd been working. The other woman who works here must be starting to think I'm on a mission to become obese."

Phil coloured at Dan's words, immediately hoping that his smile hadn't stretched so far that Dan realised he was feeling giddy from his words. "Are you sure that's not just it?"

"Pretty sure," Dan smiled, leaning onto the counter. His eyes were the same shade of brown as the lattes Phil served. Maybe this was why he liked coffee so much. 

"I'm flattered," Phil revealed, absentmindedly leaning slightly on the counter too. He was close enough to see how Dan's hair was darker at the roots than it was at the tips. 

"Well, I'd feel flattered too if you told me what you were doing tonight," Dan suddenly looked a bit nervous, looking at the sugar bowl instead of Phil's eyes. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my gig. I don't know. You might enjoy it."

Phil resisted the urge to 'aw' as he listened to Dan's words. This man was so beautiful. What was he looking for from Phil? "Nothing. I don't have any plans. Well, now I do."

Dan's eyes seemed to light up at this reply. "Great! I mean, cool," he ran a hand through his hair and took a quick glance at Phil. "It starts at 7, at The George again. I hope that isn't too much of a problem for you."

"Of course not, it's on my way home." Phil smiled warmly. They stood in silence, simply looking at each other for a moment, before someone behind Dan cleared their throat. 

Dan looked away. “Well,” he started, looking over his shoulder at the woman behind him. “I’ll see you later?” 

Phil supressed a cheesy grin and settled with a nod of his head “I’ll see you later.”

With that, Dan was gone.

Phil messed up 5 different orders that afternoon, wondering if Dan played covers or wrote his own songs.

\--- 

Phil couldn’t help but wonder if it was normal to feel sick before seeing someone you had only met twice. He also wondered if it was normal to think about someone as much as he’d done with Dan since the man had sauntered out of his shop. It was still light when Phil reached The George; he’d let his boss know that he was happy to do the closing shift, and had stayed in the shop until 7. He’d made himself a coffee to drink while he waited for the time to pass, but his energy levels were high enough without the addition of caffeine, so the coffee went cold. Phil had decided Dan’s eyes were the colour of warm coffee rather than cold.

He found himself a table towards the middle of the pub, a safe distance from the football TV and the bar to not get crowded around by men who weren’t there to pursue Dan Howell. Not that he had any proof that every man in this pub wasn’t chasing Dan. Phil wouldn’t be surprised.

He’d ordered himself a pint, as he had automatically felt embarrassed when he thought about asking for a fruity cocktail. He wasn’t in the mood to have a burly man laugh in his face currently.

The dimming of lights caught Phil’s attention, and when he looked over to the tiny raised platform a few metres in front of him, he saw Dan. He looked like he belonged under a spotlight.  
“Hey,” Dan spoke softly into the microphone, and his voice projected around the pub. Voices quietened. “I’m Dan Howell, and this is Pink Lemonade.” 

Phil recognised the song immediately. The Wombats had been one of his favourite bands growing up, and this song was up there in his all time favourites. He made a mental note to congratulate Dan on his music taste. 

Dan’s set only ended up being 20 minutes, but Phil was hooked for every second. He played song and after song that Phil knew and loved, and he couldn’t help but wonder if they were somehow meant to be. Who knew their music taste would be so similar? All that Phil knew was that he was the only clapping the hardest after each song. 

Dan finished off with a cover of a Hozier song just as Phil thought that he couldn’t possibly choose another song he loved. It was beginning to make him feel fuzzy. That, or the pint he’d finished. He needed to remember he was a lightweight as it was, and he hadn’t had dinner tonight.

“Thank you everyone for listening,” with an awkward smile and a nod, Dan stood from his stool and took his guitar strap off his shoulder, placing the instrument back into its case. It wasn’t long until the next musician was on stage. Not that Phil was paying attention anymore.

It was a matter of seconds before Dan appeared at his table, smiling like a kid in a candy shop.

“What did you think?”

“I-you-it was amazing! You’re amazing,” Phil gushed leaning towards Dan slightly. “I wish I could play the guitar like that.”

“Maybe I could teach you,” Dan chuckled, cheeks reddened from the spotlight being on his for the past 20 minutes. “Can I get you a drink?”

“No no, I’m going to buy you one. You’re the one who deserves the treat,” Phil stood quickly, almost losing his balance. He grabbed onto Dan’s arm for safety, immediately regretting the decision as his felt how strong Dan’s biceps were. That thought was going to be playing on his mind all night. 

“Alright, fine, but next time its my turn. I owe you for the Danish pastry.” Phil liked the fact that there was a next time.

“I’ll be right back,” Phil mumbled, slipping past Dan towards the bar.

\--- 

It was nearing midnight by the time Dan and Phil exited The George, arms around each other’s waists, giggling at nothing in particular. 

“I didn’t tell you how amazing you were,” Phil gasped, turning to Dan on the street. The streetlamp above them captured Dan’s caramel skin, lighting him up like an angel. Phil swore he was blessed.

“You did,” Dan giggled, moving his hand from Phil’s waist to his lower back, keeping him centred. “About fifteen times now.”

Phil let out an ‘oh’ before giggling too. Silly him. “Do you live far from here? You can crash at mine if that makes life easier for you.”

Dan raised an eyebrow, looking at Phil sceptically. “Are you hitting on me?” He asked once again, and Phil couldn’t help but laugh.

“You wish,” he slipped his arm around Dan’s waist again, pulling him in the direction of his flat. “But no, I’m afraid all I have to offer is a sofa-bed and crunchy nut cereal for tomorrow morning.”

“Well, that’s fine by me,” Dan hummed, letting himself be pulled toward Phil’s flat.

It wasn’t long until they were both inside, and Dan was beginning to yawn. Phi took the opportunity to pull the slightly taller one closer to him.

“No,” Dan murmured, causing Phil to pout

“What?” 

“You’re drunk, I’m drunk, if this is going to happen, it has to be special,” Dan wriggled from Phil’s grasp making his way towards the sofa-bed. “Sorry. Call me a hopeless romantic, but I like to know I’m safe before jumping in at the deep end.”

Phil couldn’t help but feel a bit let down, but his foggy mind let the moment slip. “Sleep well, Dan.”

“You too, Phil.”

He was gone by the time Phil awoke the next morning.


	2. Two For The Show

Phil had made lots of stupid decisions in his life, but he was beginning to believe that this was the most stupid. 

Why on earth had he not asked Dan for his number?

It had been two weeks since he'd seen the brown haired man, and despite walking past The George almost every night, there was no sign of him anywhere. Phil had even taken more shifts, just in case Dan came in. At least he could comfortably paying rent this month. 

It was unusual for Phil to find himself pining over someone, especially when he'd only met them a grand total of 3 times. But he couldn't stop thinking about him; his curly brown hair, his mesmerising smile. Maybe Phil had imagined the whole thing - Dan simply seemed too good to be true. 

Phil couldn't help but blame himself for the amount of time that had passed since he'd last seen Dan. Trying to kiss him was definitely crossing the line; he didn't even know if Dan liked him or if he was just being kind. He couldn't help but wonder if that was why Dan hadn't come back. 

Phil's head snapped up as he heard the bell ring on the front door, and he couldn't help but smile as he saw Pj enter. 

"Good afternoon sir, how can I help you?" Phil grinned, brushing down his shirt. Pj laughed, not even pausing before slipping behind the counter. The boss knew Pj well, and because of how charming he was, didn't mind when he hung around Phil during his shifts. 

"Hey Phil," Pj ruffled Phil's hair as he walked past him, taking a seat on the stool that was in the corner of the tiny area Phil had behind the counter. "You can help me by stopping being so damn depressing all the time."

Phil laughed, surprised. "What? I'm not being depressed, I've just been working more than usual."

"Exactly," Pj gestured to the bakery, which was currently empty. "This place is draining the life out of you. When was the last time we hung out?"

Pj had a point. Considering the fact that the weather had been so glorious recently, it was surprising that Phil hadn't been down at the park so much. Maybe he should try and change that. 

"I guess," he shrugged, idly picking a penny out of the tips jar. "How do you want me to help then?"

"Well," Pj's face lit up and Phil knew he'd asked the right question. "Me and Chris are gonna go to the park tonight. There's supposed to be some music thing going on. It starts at 7. Do you fancy it?"

Phil thought for a moment. Music in the sun with his two best friends was hardly a request he could turn down. "Of course. I'll meet you there?"

"Good boy," Pj chuckled, standing up again. "Don't be late. Or cancel. Or you'll no longer have friends."

"Okay, fine," Phil laughed giving Pj a jokey push as the boy began to leave. "I'll see you later," with that, Pj was gone. 

He couldn’t help but wonder if Dan would be there.

\--- 

It was a bit more windy that evening than it had been recently, so on top of Phil’s light blue polo work shirt he wore a black Harrington jacket to keep him warm. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be out for; Pj and Chris did enjoy a drink.

Phil could hear the music from the park as he approached it from the top of the road. He checked his watch. 7:15. Early by his standards.

He found Pj and Chris easily, on their red picnic blanket to the left of the park as they’d said, each with a glass of wine in their hand. 

“Nice of you to show up,” Chris grinned, standing up to hug Phil. He handed him a glass of his own, and Phil settled down by the boys, breathing in the summer air. 

“Thanks for inviting me,” he smiled, and both boys claimed they had missed him. With that, they went back to their previous conversation before Phil had arrived about whether wine tasted better from a glass or straight out the bottle.

Phil let his eyes wonder to the makeshift stage that was about 20 meters away from him. A girl about a year or so younger than him was currently playing an original song, and Phil couldn’t help but feel like the moment was straight out of a movie. The only thing he needed now was for Dan to show up. He wondered if Dan liked writing original songs.

The evening went peacefully, and Phil was informed of all the drama he’d missed – Sam had broken up with his girlfriend, and Lara had started her new job. Phil couldn’t keep a smile off his face by 10; maybe it was the wine, but these boys were his best friends, and he couldn’t think of anyone he’d rather spend a Friday evening with. He scolded himself for leaving it so long since he’d last seen them. 

“Wow,” Chris; exclamation pulled Phil from his thought track, and he looked towards the boy.

“What?” He asked, wondering what could have possibly dragged Chris’ attention away from the conversation of one direction.

“Look at him. He’s stunning,” Chris pointed toward the stage, and Phil followed his gaze. His heart stopped for a second.

Dan was staring right back at him, sat on the stage with his guitar resting on his lap. Phil could have sworn the man was wearing a halo. The sun was finally beginning to set after the long day, causing Dan’s cheeks to catch an orange glow. He wasn’t wearing all black this time though; he wore a white button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black skinny shorts. He looked perfect.

“Do you know him?” He heard Pj question. “He’s looking right at you.”

“Yeah,” Phil tore his eyes away from Dan. “Well, kinda.’

“Phil’s gone bright red!” Chris almost shouted, causing Phil to give him a sharp shove. 

“Shut up,” he hissed, just as Dan began to play.

“Hi, I’m Dan Howell, and this is XO,” Phil was beginning to think he’d died and gone to heaven. There was no way to describe Dan other than an angel. It was honestly like he glowed. Phil wasn’t sure that there was ever going to be a man more beautiful than him.

Dan played three songs, each accompanied by his guitar. Each as amazing as the next. When he disappeared off the stage, Phil was clapping the loudest.

He was on his feet before he had even computed the action, murmuring to Chris and Pj that he’d be back in a minute.

“Hey!” He called after Dan, who was slotting his guitar back into the case.

“Hey,” Dan replied, running a hand through his hair. “Did I sound okay to you up there? The sun was in my eyes, I couldn’t tell if I was playing the right chords.”

“You sounded amazing,” Phil smiled softly, realising Dan didn’t actually believe he was all that good. “just like last time.”

Dan’s cheeks coloured slightly and he smiled wider “Thank you.”

“Why didn’t you come visit me again?” Dan looked taken aback by the question, looking down at his feet before answering Phil.

“I just needed some time to think,” Dan replied honestly. “Things have been tough recently. I didn’t want to burden you.”

“You wouldn’t,” Phil said immediately, resting a hand on Dan’s arm. “I missed you.”

“That’s so sweet,” Dan smiled. “I won’t do it again, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. But you have to come and hang out with my friends tonight in order to make it up to me.”

\--- 

It was 12 by the time the four boys left the park, laughing at jokes from the evening. 

It had been easy for Dan to join in with the easy conversation between Phil and his friends, and Chris and Pj had welcomed him with open arms (and shameless flirting from Chris). 

Phil couldn’t help but notice how Dan’s gaze lingered on him for longer than it did on either Chris or Pj.

The four went their separate ways at the top of the road; Dan and Phil left and Chris and Pj right, with promises of seeing each other soon.

“Thanks for inviting me over,” Dan spoke after a moment of silence. “Your friends are so nice.”

Phil hummed in agreement, knocking his shoulder against Dan’s. “I can tell they really liked you. You’ll have to hang out with us again soon.”

Dan chuckled. “I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” They continued down the road before Dan stopped. “This is my house.”

The house Dan stopped outside was a three floor, detached house Phil knew cost well over a million pounds.

“Holy shit,” he spoke before he could stop himself. “You’re rich.”

“Well,” Dan grinned. “My dad is.” 

“Bloody hell. Do you live alone? Do you even manage to have something in each room in the house?”

“Yes, and no. It gets quite lonely sometimes.” Phil hummed.

“I bet.”

“But,” Dan’s eyes met with Phil’s, and the boy swore his heart rate picked up. “This is goodnight.”

“Come visit me tomorrow?” Phil knew he sounded clingy, but he knew he couldn’t last another two weeks, not knowing when he was going to see Dan again.

“Fine,” Dan chuckled, and then fell silent. He leaned forward slightly, just enough so to make Phil’s breath catch in his throat. “Goodnight.”

With that, he placed a kiss on Phil’s cheek and then turned towards his house, not looking back. 

Phil couldn’t keep a smile off his face all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading, i hope u enjoy. please leave comments as they bring me joy :)


End file.
